Compared to other types of display apparatus, the electrophoresis display apparatus has advantages such as light, thin and easy to carry, so the display industries in recent years focus much on the development of the electrophoresis display technology. Moreover, because the electrophoresis display apparatus further has a bi-stable feature which benefits for maintaining the display contents so as only limit power is consumed while the electrophoresis display apparatus is updating a new image frame, thereby the electrophoresis display apparatus also has an advantage of low power consumption.
However, some power may be still unnecessarily wasted while an electrophoresis display apparatus is updating display contents from a current frame image to a next image frame. That is, in the typical electrophoresis display technology, at least an all-black (or all-white) image frame, for the elimination of the image persistence resulted by the display content of the current image frame, is displayed between the current and the next image frames while the electrophoresis display apparatus is updating the display contents. Accordingly, power waste may occur if the current image frame and the next image frame have minor display content differences in between.